


Pride

by GoldenRinglets



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenRinglets/pseuds/GoldenRinglets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Completely disoriented, he glares up at the watery sun and briefly considers the pros and cons of obliterating the steps he just fell down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

Homunculi are very solid creatures. They're harder to injure than any human, and their accelerated regenerative abilities quickly make up for any injuries they do manage to get. A homunculus's lifespan is far longer than any other living creature, and they don't noticeably age.

Every single one of them is equipped with their own unique weapon: extendable, extremely durable fingers; a diamond-hard shell that can protect either the whole body or tiny portions of it; an eye that can see almost anything its wielder wills it to; solid, controllable shadows . . .

In other words, homunculi are simply not meant to fall down a fucking set of stairs.

He lets out a sharp cry as he feels his feet fly out from under him. There's a only a short moment of falling before pain blossoms in the back of his head and along his ribs. Mercifully, the entire episode is over in five seconds, and the pain recedes even faster than that, before disappearing altogether.

Completely disoriented, he glares up at the watery sun and briefly considers the pros and cons of obliterating the steps he just fell down. Deciding that the cons outweigh the pros – but just barely – he groans and pushes himself into a shaky sitting position.

"Selim!"

The sheer volume of the voice makes him wince and press a hand to his ear, before he glances over and sees his mother scurrying down the stairs toward him.

And why in the hell isn't she falling?

Evidently, dangerously icy surfaces are no match for worried mothers, for she is at his side in less than a heartbeat. Gentle hands run along his head, and he can't help but lean into them.

"Selim? Are you wounded?"

Just my pride.

The homunculus pauses to marvel at the sheer irony of that thought, before deciding that it's really not relevant.

"I'm fine, Mother," he says quickly, grinning up at her. "Just a little tumble. Startled me more than anything else."

She smiles back down at him, a look of relief dawning across her regal features. A small twinge of something that he will never admit is pleasant makes itself known in his chest, before she is helping him to his feet and picking up the scarf that must have been dislodged during his fall.

The homunculus grimaces at the ugly black garment, but allows her to drape it around his neck. She laughs quietly, smiling down at him and flattening an errant piece of hair. "Sure you're okay?"

He rolls his eyes at her worrying, thinking it entirely unnecessary because dammit, he is a homunculus and they don't get hurt.

Then again, they don't fall down stairs, either.

"Just fine, Mother."

As the homunculus grins a reassuring grin up at her, he can't help but think that he's more than "just fine" when she smiles back down at him.


End file.
